


Adjusting

by skargasm



Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Left Hand Peter Hale, M/M, Murder Husbands, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles still has some adjusting to do....
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812
Comments: 27
Kudos: 266
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Adjusting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts), [Pandora_de_Romanus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_de_Romanus/gifts), [drewrlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewrlove/gifts).



“Jesus, who knew violence could be such a fucking turn on!” Stiles wrestled with Peter’s belt, resenting the hell out of the fact that he had got dressed before they went in to deal with Deaton. He needed access to skin **now**.

“Sweetheart, if I had known seeing me use my teeth worked on you like this, I would have been biting people left and right!” Peter yanked Stiles hoodie off over his head, instantly leaning in to begin sucking on his jaw. For the first time, he wasn’t holding back his strength or his animal instincts and Stiles **loved** it. 

“You have no idea how many nights I went home and thought of you while I – oh my God, yes, there!” Finally giving up the fight to remain coherent, Stiles let his head loll back against the wall, moaning as Peter began to work his way down his throat to the neckband of his tee-shirt, tugging at his hair as he did so. 

“You guys realise we can hear you, right?!” Sheriff Stilinski's voice rang out.

“DAD!” At hearing the Sheriff’s voice, Peter leapt back until he collided with the other wall and they stared at each other, chests heaving and both in a state of disarray. 

“You have three minutes to get your asses up here before I come down there with a jug of ice-cold water!” 

“Yes, sir!”

Stiles smirked at Peter. “Sir?”

“Nothing wrong with a bit of respect – after all, he’s going to be my father-in-law when this is all over.”

“That was a truly shit marriage proposal and I’m gonna need something way better than that!”

“Two and a half minutes.”

“Coming.” Stiles heard his father mutter _‘better not be’_ and sniggered even as he turned and looked into the modified basement room. Deaton flinched back from his gaze, cradling his dislocated shoulder as he tried to shuffle back into the corner. “Is there anything you need to add? Because if you think we were bad, I kinda don’t think you want Talia to come down here. She’s less than impressed with all the shit you’ve been stirring up in her territory and might decide to let her teeth do the talking.”

“Nothing – I swear,” Deaton whimpered and something within Stiles preened at hearing the fear in his voice.

“He’s not lying.” Stiles turned to look at Peter who had come up behind him, hand transformed into a claw as he casually cleaned the blood out from under this nails. 

“Can we kill him?” 

“No – I already told you. It’s better to have him alive than dead – he can be part of our plan.” Stiles sighed ostentatiously before turning fully back to Peter. 

“Did I do good?”

“Your control is amazing, sweetheart. And your knowledge of anatomy is excellent – I look forward to working with you more in the future. Now come on – I think I heard your father ask Talia about a hose.” 

“Laters, dude.” Baring his fangs at Deaton one last time, Stiles closed the basement door then Peter locked it securely. He wanted to make sure Deaton was around for whatever part he had to play – somehow he didn’t think whoever Deaton worked for would be half as kind to him as they had been.

* * *

“He’s still _alive_?!”

Stiles looked up from the sandwich he was wolfing down, giving his father a disbelieving look.

“What kind of savage do you think I am?” Peter cleared his throat loudly in the background, and Stiles grinned around his mouthful. “Okay, so Peter might have had to restrain me a little bit, but better he's alive and of use, right?”

His Dad nodded, still looking a little shell-shocked. Stiles would have wondered what he was thinking but he was too busy stuffing his face. He was starving and had been eating ever since he and Peter had come up from the basement. 

“And was he of use?”

“Well, I think it’s pretty obvious Deucalion intends to provoke an attack at this meeting Deaton has requested. But he isn’t aware of quite how depleted his resources are. The twins are – not what I would call trustworthy, but they _are_ sincere in their desire to get away from the Alpha Pack. Lydia is not there to offer Scott advice, and the tweens will be in school I would expect – unless Deucalion intends to use them as cannon fodder.” Peter reached around Stiles, placing a mug of coffee on the table in front of him whilst running his hands down the back of Stiles’ head. Stiles couldn’t resist leaning back into the touch, food momentarily forgotten.

“Can we ensure that the other members of the pack remain out of the line of fire? I would prefer a blood-free transition to our pack if at all possible.” Peter guffawed, then seemed to realise that Talia was serious.

“Blood free?!” Stiles leapt to his feet, knowing his eyes were glowing and his hands had transformed into claws. “Did you _see_ what they did to me? Do you know what it’s been like being their _guest_? And you want blood-free? Fuck that – “ He threw off the restraining arm Peter tried to put onto him, facing Talia with his fangs bared.

“Stiles – “

“NO! They took my **best friend** away from me, they kidnapped me, beat me, **BIT** me and you’re here talking about – “

“Kiddo – “

“STILES!” The Alpha-command struck him like thunder and he found himself back in his seat without volition, not cowering but no longer being aggressive. “I will allow you a certain amount of leeway because you have been through so much, but don’t you **dare** presume you know me, Stiles. When I said blood-free, I was referring to the younger members of Scott’s Pack. When it comes to Deucalion and Kali, I would very much like to wake tomorrow knowing they have been wiped from the face of this earth. Is that acceptable to you?” 

Stiles nodded, satisfied that he and his Alpha were on the same page.

* * *


End file.
